Difference
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Liam just knows there is something different about Wilhelm. He just doesn't know what. Future Liam/Wilhelm AKA William/Spike past life


Title: Difference

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: G

Status: Complete

Pairings: Future Liam/Wilhelm (AKA William/Spike past life)

Warnings: Slash, I did not write in an accent. I would screw it up! But do people really hear their own accents?

Spoilers: None

Summary: Liam just knows there is something different about Wilhelm. He just doesn't know what.

A/N: Second One-shot after Beginnings. Order isn't crucial!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_**Difference**_

* * *

><p>There was something different about Wilhelm then any other boy in town. Liam didn't know what it was, but he felt it saw it. He thought other people saw it too. They watched him. They gave him funny looks.<p>

Wilhelm was from the outside. He was from Dublin and had been sent to Galway to live with his uncle, the doctor. He was young, but he was studying under his uncle. They were protestant too, which didn't surprise Liam at all because catholic weren't allowed to be docoters, but it was still unsettling.

Also, Wilhelm walked with an air of confidence. It was different then the other boys or the men in town. They walked in confidence because they were strong sailors or they were great farmers so they walked to show their muscle. They walked to show off their hard labor. Wilhelm didn't do that because he didn't work as a farmer or a sailor. He worked studying as a doctor. So he walked lighter and with more grace then Liam had ever seen. His air came from inside. He was confident because he was confident. He took care of his hands and his clothing too. Liam was always drawn to look at him when he was near.

There was also something else different about Wilhelm, his boldness extended to things that Liam had heard his brothers talking about. Women and sex. He saw Wilhelm before talking to girls in town with confidence and talking with the woman in polite tones, but he also saw him talking to the whores in fantastic ways. He just knew that Wilhelm was sleeping with them.

The first time that Liam could say that they really talked it was a wet day. Gloomy. He had spent the night before out with the herd of his uncle's sheep with his older cousin. It was that day that Liam noticed what was really difference. It was the difference that he brought out in Liam.

He was carrying bags of wool to the dyers in town they were heavy with rain. Bo one of their dogs followed along at his side. She gave a little woof when Wilhelm fell in step with him and put his hands behind his head.

"Health to you," Wilhelm said. Liam turned his upper body to look at him and almost stumbled. Liam didn't stumble. Out of all his brothers, his father always told him that he was the most sure of himself almost to the point of being stubborn. Wilhelm looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, health to you," Liam answered belatedly. He steadied the wool over his shoulder and the one that he was carrying on his other arm.

"Can I help?" Wilhelm offered. He was so tiny though Liam wasn't sure if he could lift one of the bags. Liam shrugged pausing to let him take a bag anyway. Wilhelm struggled, but was able to get it over his shoulder. "Good you'll be finished soon and we can go to the docks."

"Umm…Wil'" Liam shifted uncomfortably. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we have come across each other frequently and you seem interesting to me. Do I look interesting to you?" Wilhelm asked he seemed to be struggling with his load because he was talking in short phrases.

Liam didn't want to admit it. He knew his brothers would tease him if they knew. Wilhelm was just weird. Yet, Liam nodded. "Ye' right, but what can we do at the docks."

"There's a poker game I know how to cheat." Wilhelm smiled.

Liam's eyes widened gambling was frowned on here, but he didn't want Wilhelm to know he was afraid. He was bigger then Wilhelm. What did he have to be afraid?

"There will be girls there." Wilhelm whispered that last bit.

Liam nodded. "Alright I'll go." Liam's stomach filled with butterflies and then twisted in to huge knots when Wilhelm smiled. He gulped he had never felt that way about anyone and he wasn't even sure what to call it. He felt a little sick at the thought, but suddenly all he wanted was to make Will smile all the time.


End file.
